


Satan's New Pet

by walking_travesty



Series: A Lot Like Hell [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Advice, Butt Sex, Devil Niall, M/M, Sex slave talk, heart to heart, hmm, impled relationship, kind of, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, not to be rude, but I don’t really think this is the time to be having a heart to heart.”  </p><p>“Why not?”   </p><p>“Oh I don’t know; we’re talking about me possibly getting fucked by Satan and all – I don’t feel very emotional at the moment – well, I do have an emotion, but it’s not sadness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finally decided to not be lazy and finish writing this chapter yeaaaa  
> Enjoy.

Purgatory actually isn’t all that bad. Louis would say he quite enjoyed his time in Purgatory – If it weren’t for the fact that he hadn’t been outside of Niall’s “Palace” since he arrived. He imagined it as a medival village with fire pits and monstrous creature roaming the dirt roads. Instead, Purgatory is an urban city. Louis would have thought he was in New York if it weren’t for the half lizard humanoids or the hell hounds bustling about the busy streets. The city is filled with tall sky scrapers under a red sky. Ever since he was sentenced to spend eternity as Satan’s “pet” he’d not gotten the chance to walk around outside of the gates of Niall’s mansion. Louis would have assumed Lucifer’s home would be some Victorian castle with stained windows and big dramatic arches, but all he saw when he first arrived was a simple brick mansion outside of the city. The mansion was secluded; hidden away among the tall black trees in the large forest that surrounded the area almost entirely.

 It’s been about two weeks since he’s been in Purgatory; he would say he didn’t mind being there if it weren’t for the fact that he was Satan’s _pet_. He still wasn’t completely okay with it, I mean who would? “Louis, babe! Come over here.” He hears his “master” call. With a sigh Louis stands up from where he was sitting and immediately to Niall’s side. “What.” Louis snaps; arms folded over his chest. Niall pouts up at Louis; his blue eyes shining particularly bright.

“Awwwwh c’mon Lou-Lou, don’t be like that.” Niall coos as he brushes a strand of hair behind Louis’s ear. Louis flinches away from the touch and huffs in annoyance.

“Go fuck yourself.” He mumbles under his breath. Niall immediately pulls his hand away.

“ _What_ did you just say to me?” Niall growls; standing up from his seat. Louis stands his ground; hands on his hips and eyes condescendingly small. Niall’s chest heaves slightly and there’s a flicker of fire? In his eyes. Shit. “You _do not_ speak that way to me. Ever.” Niall says, his voice dangerously soft. Louis curses as an unknown force pulls on the hair at the back of his head.

“Well, I’m sorry, _master_ if I’m not exactly okay with being your new bitch.” Louis snarls out. He winces as his hair gets pulled once more. The blonde boy simply laughs; sharp fangs piercing his bottom lip.

“You’re going to have to get used to it..” He trails off as he walks around Louis slowly; blunt nails clawing down his back. Louis shivers at the contact and gulps; eyes focused towards the ceiling. “You are _mine_ , Louis Tomlinson and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.” Niall whispers against his ear; licking behind it after. “So I suggest you come to terms with that and to _never_ use the tone with me ever again.” Niall says as he backs away; his irises a deep red. Louis really didn’t know why he was mouthing off to Satan himself but he just couldn’t help it.

“W-What are you going to about it if I do? I’m already in hell..” Louis adds; arms wrapping around his torso.

Niall shrugs and smiles happily.“Then I’d have to punish you..” He says; raking his eyes up and down Louis’s body. He takes in the curve of his thighs in his tight jeans and his petite and angular frame; nearly gets a hard on when thinking about his marvelous bum. He’d never seen such a perfect thing in his life. “….and I get to do it in any way I want.” Niall says; winking seductively at him.

“What are you going to do to me?” Louis asks; voice quiet.

“Well – let’s just say you won’t be sitting properly for a few days after; maybe even weeks.” Niall says simply; strutting out of the room. Louis scoffs in disgust; ignoring the pool of arousal in pit of his stomach.  

 _Don’tgetharddon’tgetharddon’tharddon’tgethard_ , repeats on loop in his head as he goes up stairs to his room – well, _their_ room. Louis makes a face at the thought; one thing he must admit was that Niall had an eye for style. The room was in a modern layout; the floors a dark and rich wood. The room had thin floor to ceiling windows covered in velvety rich burgundy curtains; to the right of the windows there was a black door that led out to a balcony that over looked the forest and much of the city. The bed is the most interesting part of the room; it’s has a four poster bed frame with dark cherry wood. It’s Victorian details give it a sophisticated and sensual look. Louis heads straight for it and plops right on top of the black covers that cover most of the large bed. He buries his face in the soft surface and sighs to himself as he takes in the peaceful silence.

“He’s right, you know.” A voice calls out – _what the hell_. Louis flips onto his back to look at the intruder. He has dark flawless skin; bringing out his bright hazel eyes. The boy has raven black hair and cheekbones that could probably cut glass. He gives off an intimidating vibe, but Louis’s not afraid. “Who the hell are you?” Louis asks as he cross his legs under himself. The boy comes in all the way; shutting the door behind him. “I’m Zayn, I used to be uh..Niall’s “pet” I guess you could say.” Zayn says with a grim tone, “Now I just work here at the mansion.” He adds.

Well this is awkward.

“So uh…y-you used to uh _be_ with Niall?” Louis asks awkwardly- A sudden flood of jealously rushes through his veins. Even though he kind of hated Niall – he just couldn’t stand an ex still hanging around.

“Um, yea pretty much.”

“Well, what exactly is the arsehole right about, hm?” Louis says; his tone showing annoyance.

“You need to get used to being his freaky little sex slave – basically.” Zayn says simply. Louis’s body tenses up a bit.“Who said anything about _sex_?” Louis scoffed; flicking his fringe out of his eyes. The boy laughs sarcastically and walks over to the bed; taking a seat next to Louis. “Look, coming from experience – that creepy little fuck is going to want to have sex with you sooner or later, mate.”

“There is no way in _Hell_ that I am going to let him fuck me – nope, not at all.” Louis insists; fists balled up in his lap. Zayn sighs as he rubs his temples, “You _do_ realize we’re talking about The Devil? Lucifer himself? He’s going to get what he wants by any means necessary.” Which – okay, He did have a point there.

“I was the same way when he first brought me here, okay? I know how you’re feeling."

 “Okay, not to be rude, but I don’t really think this is the time to be having a heart to heart.”

“Why not?”

“Oh I don’t know; we’re talking about me possibly getting fucked by _Satan_ and all – I don’t feel very emotional at the moment – well, I do have an emotion, but it’s not sadness.” Louis hisses.

“Okay, fair point. But I will give you a piece of advice, y’know from ex sex slave to current sex slave.”

“Oh god, please don’t use that word.”

“ _Fine_ , ex pet to new pet, now anyway – So far; he hasn’t been that bad, correct? Well, I’m sorry to break it to you, but things are about to get shitty.” Zayn explains; fingers lacing together. “The longer you put up this ‘no penetration’ thing the more angry he’s going to get, and believe me – you _do not_ want to be the reason he’s angry.”

“W-What would he do?”

“Could be anything from psychological torture to cutting off limbs.”

What.

“Christ.” Louis whispers to himself. Louis would like to keep his sanity – _and_ his limbs, thanks.

Zayn pats his shoulder comfortingly. “All I can say is do what he tells you to do. After a couple years he’ll probably lose interest in you..” Zayn drops off at the end; eyes casts downward. Ever since Louis got his sense of emotion back; he’s been feeling all of these things he’s never felt before. He actually took _pity_ on Zayn – Louis Tomlinson was not one to take pity on himself much less anyone else.

“Is..that what happened to you?” Louis says curiously; pity still tugging on his insides. Zayn nods curtly; giving Louis a sad smile.

“Yea..” He says quietly.

“But wait, y-you don’t seem too happy about it? I thought he was supposed to be this kinky psychotic asshole?” Louis says; confusion etched on his features. Zayn gives him another sad smile and stands up; facing him.

“Yea, but the truth is – he grows on you. After a while, y-you get _attached_ to him as crazy as it sounds.” Zayn says honestly heading towards the door. He goes to walk out but freezes in place.

“You’ll fall in love with him, guaranteed.” He calls just as he shuts the door.

Louis’ eyes widen at the comment.

Like that would ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (Good or Bad), and Kudos are welcomed  
> Next chapter will be up whenever I'm done being lazy.  
> Thanks for reading <333 
> 
> *6/20/14 I probably won't be continuing this series :c I just don't have any muse for it anymore. I'M SO SORRY I TRIED REALLY HARD TO WRITE BUT NOTHING CAME OUT RIGHT SO I'M SORRY.


End file.
